As the Years Go By
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Over the years Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship deepens. One person notices this and watches as things unfold. Kohaku tells the story of Naruto and Sasuke's meaningful romance. One Shot


**Erin:** I got another request! It's from a friend of mine SpiralUchiha! It's a one shot but I liked how it came out!

Here's the request info

**Requested By:** SpiralUchiha

**Request:  
**LOL! *falls off chair* Us NaruSasu fans are so proud of you! ^^  
*ahem* Anyways great chapter, it was pretty interesting.  
Sasuke is being such a sweetheart *glops him!*  
Anyways, I was just wondering if you will write a Kohaku POV on Naruto and Sasuke's kiss, like a time jump. LOL  
Sorry, fangirlness  
Anyways, you have improve nicely, not much I can comment on ^^

**Erin: **Kohaku for all those who don't know is my made up Naruto character for my story "Shouken Shounin". Check it out if you interested. Kohaku is Sasuke's adopted sister so she calls him Onii-chan. So every time in the story you see "Onii-chan" its Sasuke. For all those who have read my story this has some spoilers but I tried to hid them. This is a SasukexNaruto fanfiction! I love them! Now go on and start reading!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it

-oOo-

As The Years Go By

Kohaku POV

The first time they kissed it was an accident. A boy pushed Naruto and he landed on top of Sasuke. I thought they were going to throw up. They both kept on coughing and gagging. It was even funnier because I caught it on camera. I slipped the photo into my pocket without anyone noticing. It would come in handy later, but after that first kiss something started to change. They seemed a little different to each other. They were then placed on the same team. We all were.

Sakura was on our team, one of Sasuke's fangirls, and Naruto's crush. There was me, Kohaku, Sasuke's adopted sister and a Shouken Shounin, the first one in a century. There was Sasuke my Onii-chan and rival to Naruto. Then we had Naruto, the container to the nine tailed fox and the soon to be sixth Hokage. Lastly there was our sensei, Kakashi, he always read that perverted book, and was always late. We were team seven one of the only ones with four people. It was rare but they didn't have an even number of students. We didn't mind because we became one of the best teams out there.

Our most difficult mission was in the Land of Waves there I died and was reborn or more to say half of me was killed. Haku was my other half, we were bonded together. Whatever one of us felt the other did, whatever once of us heard or saw the other did, and when one of us died the other did too. That was a Shouken Shounin, a bonded child, bonded to each other through some sort of connection. But I'm not going to go into that this is about them not me.

In the battle between Zabuza and team seven, Haku attacked Naruto and Sasuke jumped in front of him shielding Naruto with his own body. Naruto caught Sasuke before he hit the ground. Sasuke started to realize how much he was starting to care for Naruto. He didn't hate him like he tried to believe. Naruto thinking Sasuke was dead felt the pain of losing someone close. He really did care for Sasuke no matter what names he was called. Naruto even shed a tear for him. Nearly losing Sasuke made him realized that he did care for him. Naruto released some of the nine tailed fox defeating Haku. He was so hurt by the feeling of lose that he just let the anger take over. He just couldn't even take the loss of Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto shared a special moment one that neither would forget.

Later during the Chunin exam Naruto snapped some since into Sasuke. Making him realize that if he wanted to beat Itachi he couldn't just give up. Naruto always cheered on his teammates giving them the strength to keep going. Those two have a special bond that of course neither was willing to admit to. The looks they give each other the small smile on their faces when the other was near. They care for one another more than either would like to admit and if they had then maybe we wouldn't have had to go through so much pain. But perhaps things turned out how they were suppose to in the end.

Later on after the Chunin exam Sasuke came to me. He needed advice for the feelings that he did not understand. He was confused. He felt something, something for his best friend. He knew his feelings were stronger, stronger than those of just mere friendship. He had an internal conflict going on in between his avenger side and the side that was starting to love the blonde dope. I told him to follow his heart even though it was a cheesy line, it's true. Sasuke of course doesn't know how to follow his heart because he only follows his head. But for love you can't just follow your head you need your heart. Without it you will never be happy. Love isn't logical and you can't just use your brains to solve it no matter what Shikamaru might say. Sasuke had to learn that because no matter how much I explained it he would have to learn it on his own.

Sasuke followed his brain and ran off to train with Orochimaru to become strong and beat Itachi. Naruto went after him of course, I mean how could he not Sasuke is his best friend and something more. When Naruto failed to bring him back he acted like it was nothing and that he could get Sasuke back later but really inside his heart he was devastated. Sasuke was everything to him and not being able to bring him back was the worst so Naruto left. Left with Jiraiya to train as to be able to bring him back.

Two years past before I saw Naruto again. Everyone was training with a Sanin; Sasuke with Orochimaru, Naruto with Jiraiya, and Sakura with Tsunade. Me I stayed with Kakashi and he trained me separately. Until Naruto returned again.

Naruto had changed grown taller and a little wiser, smarter. But he was still the same and he still cared for Sasuke. So the search for Sasuke began again. A new member of our team joined Sai. Though no one like him because he was to be a replacement for Sasuke. Kakashi got hurt so Yamato took over our team. He was very creepy and scary. No one would ever say no to that man.

We finally found Sasuke and he had changed greatly. He said things like how he didn't need Naruto. Those words hurt Naruto worse than any weapon but I knew he was lying. After all he's my Onii-chan. If I couldn't read him then what type of sister would I be?

There was a battle after this and Sasuke got away. What no one knew was that we had a pact to always be with each other when it was the anniversary of the Uchiha clans death or the anniversary of my parents death. The day of the Uchiha's death was coming up soon and we were to meet. Usually I wouldn't try to get him to come back unless he wanted to but this time I thought it best to talk to him and get him to go back home to Konoha and to Naruto.

We meet at the border of Konoha at dawn. I had the day off of training so I slipped away. When we meet I hugged him happy to see him safe. I waited until later in the day to bring up this touchy subject.

"Onii-chan," I started.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"I have something I want to give you. I've had it for a very long time and I think you should have it," I said reaching into my pocket and taking out a photo.

I handed it to him and he looked at the picture. His eyes grew wide as he saw what was on it. It was the picture of Naruto and himself kissing. It was the day we were assigned to teams and Naruto feel on Sasuke accidentally kissing him. It was just lucky for my I took the picture at that time.

"How did you get this?" he asked me.

"I took it and have held onto it ever since," I replied.

He just stared at the picture remembering the past.

"Onii-chan if you miss him that much then come back with me," I told him.

"I can't do that I still have a mission. I'll go back when I'm done," he replied sticking the photo in his pocket.

"But it might me too late," I stopped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Naruto he has been depressed lately and getting worse. You don't know how much he misses you. He's losing that spark. The one that makes him Naruto. Before he would smile and everyone would be happy but now when he smiles you can tell that it's just an act. I even caught him crying once," I explained.

"Naruto," he whispered.

"Bonds make us strong and without them we are weaker. Trust me on this and go back to him. Go back the one you love. Go back to Naruto."

Sasuke came back with me that day he really missed him. Missed that dope, missed his dope. When we came back to the village everyone was shocked. No one expected Sasuke to just walk right back into the village on his own.

The first thing he did when we got back was go to Naruto the one person he truly loved. I watched as he walked up to Naruto who looked like he was about to cry. Sasuke hugged him letting all emotions show. Letting Naruto see the Uchiha behind the mask.

"You back," Naruto said in disbelief.

"I'm back," Sasuke reassured him.

"But why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because, because I can't stay away from you. Because I love you!"

Naruto cried. He cried so hard. Cried all the tears he had been holding back all those tears for so long. But amidst the tears he smiled and you could just barely hear Naruto say "I love you too".

After that everything got better. After the village finally accepted having Sasuke back because he was considered a traitor so it took some time for them to get used to it. Naruto became his old self again and Sasuke was so much better off. It took time for Sakura to get used to Naruto and Sasuke being together but once the shock wore off she realized that they had loved each other for so long she just didn't see it. Everyone in Konoha had to get used to the fact they were gay but no one said a word against them. Probably because they didn't want ninja coming after them.

A year or so later there was a battle with Itachi and together Naruto and Sasuke killed him. Sasuke was finally able to get some peace after that. He asked Naruto to marry him soon after that. Everything was perfect. The wedding was small and only friends came. I was so happy for them because finally my Sasuke had someone to love. I took a picture of the wedding kiss. It is framed and hanging on the wall. As a wedding present Tsunade announced that Naruto would become the next Hokage. Though everyone knew that that was going to happen sooner or later.

Orochimaru was killed alone with Kabuto during one of the more resent battles. Akatsuki was also destroyed. The leader turned out to be Yondaime who was also Naruto's father. Naruto had a tough time dealing with that but Sasuke helped him threw it.

As the years went by things changed. Tsunade retired and Naruto became the six Hokage. Sakura married Rock Lee to everyone's surprise and she also because the director of the Konoha Hospital. Rock Lee because a teacher to teach the future ninja. Temari and Shikamaru's relationship ended when Shikamaru realized he was in love with someone else. They're still friends but now he's married to Ino who is pregnant. Temari to everyone's utter shock started going out with Kiba. I have no clue how that will end. Neji and TenTen married not that long ago. They stayed friends for the longest time and then took a chance and started going out it all worked out for them. There is only one thing I have to say to that and it's, took them long enough! Shino and Hinata got married and had two kids. They are just perfect for each other. Hinata also became the head of the Hyuga family when her father died. Kankuro became an Anbu leader for Suna and Choji is a Jonin. He still loves food that will never change! Gaara became the fifth Kazekage and the one tailed Raccoon was removed for his body killing him but he was revived. As for me I'm married and have a son. I love my husband and child very much. Sasuke loves being an uncle because he can't have a child of his own so he spoils mine. I named Naruto and Sasuke the god parents just in case something happened to me and my husband. Being Shinobi our lives are inconstant danger. Naruto and Sasuke would be great parents. Too bad Naruto's not a girl.

Life has been a struggle for all of us but I think everything turned out just right. There are so many what ifs in life. Like what if Naruto and Sasuke had told each other how they felt in the first place or if he had never left for Orochimaru but maybe if those things hadn't happened then maybe everything would be different. I don't know but I have to say that I love how life is now. I don't have any idea of what will happen in the future but I think everything will work out just fine. Especially for Naruto and Sasuke they will be happy for a long time to come. I'm sure of it.

-oOo-

**Erin:** No you don't get to find out who Kohaku married and the son's name that would be a spoiler. Also you don't get to find out what happened in the Land of Waves cause that would be an even bigger spoiler! Right Gaara!

**Gaara:** …

**Irena: **Come on lighten up a little you don't have to be so mad for me making you come.

**Gaara:** …

**Erin:** I'm sorry for making you come but I really like having you here. Please forgive me.

**Gaara:** …

**Erin: **Fine give me the silent treatment and I'll give it right back! Naruto, Sasuke what did you think?

**Naruto:** It had such a happy ending!

**Sasuke:** It wasn't horrible.

**Erin: **That's a major complement coming for Sasuke!

**Naruto:** Yep it is! *Hugs Sasuke*

**Erin: **Love… *Goes off into a daze*

**Gaara:** I don't see what's so great about love.

**Erin: ***Opens mouth to shout but then closes* Naruto did you hear something?

**Naruto:** Uh… Sasuke whys Erin ignoring Gaara?

**Sasuke:** Haven't you been paying attention? Gaara was giving her the silent treatment now she's mad.

**Naruto:** Ohhhhh! Now I get it! Gaara was being a jerk and now she's mad.

**Gaara:** I was not a jerk.

**Sasuke:** You don't understand girls. You were.

**Kohaku:** Just apologize and she'll talk to you.

**Gaara:** …

**Naruto Sasuke & Kohaku:** Gaara!

**Gaara:** Fine. *Walks over to me* Erin I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?

**Erin: **You're forgiven! *Hugs him*

**Gaara:** Let go…

**Erin: **No! This is your punishment!

**Gaara:** …Should never have apologized…

**Erin: **What'd you say? *Looks up*

**Gaara:** Nothing.

**Erin: **Please review!


End file.
